<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agony, Pure Agony by flwrphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849550">Agony, Pure Agony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrphobic/pseuds/flwrphobic'>flwrphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers for Tommy's most recent stream, along with mexican dream, schlatt is briefly mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrphobic/pseuds/flwrphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tommy, what was it like?” He asked softly, impatiently like Tommy’s answer would be the solution to everything. Tommy was sweating but he felt so cold, too cold.  </p><p>“It was,” Wilbur’s carefree yet cruel smile flashed in his mind. No. He didn’t want to remember that. He never wanted to see that face again, to hear Wilbur’s voice again. “Agony. Pure agony.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agony, Pure Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floor felt cold and solid and so real against Tommy’s body. He felt nauseated, goosebumps ran across his skin. It’s all too much, the sounds, the setting, and the voice that was calling out to him. </p><p>“Tommy.” He glanced up with blurred vision to be greeted with the man who was stuck in prison with him. The man who brutally beat him with raw potatoes, each blow to his head he could still faintly feel. God, it felt like the worst migraine in existence. </p><p>“Tommy.” The voice was louder now, it sounded clearer and was seeping into Tommy’s veins. His eyes were focused now. He could see the almost deranged look on Dream’s face. Dream’s hands were shaking like he had just touched something with too much energy. His wide, bloodshot eyes followed Tommy as Tommy finally stood up. </p><p>“Dream…?” He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to touch Dream's shoulder. “Fuck, you’re...you’re real,” Tommy mumbled underneath his breath, eyes glued to the obsidian floor of the cell. </p><p>“Tommy, what was it like?” He asked softly, impatiently like Tommy’s answer would be the solution to everything. Tommy was sweating but he felt so cold, too cold. </p><p>“It was,” Wilbur’s carefree yet cruel smile flashed in his mind. No. He didn’t want to remember that. He never wanted to see that face again, to hear Wilbur’s voice again. “Agony. Pure agony.” </p><p>“Tell me more, who was there? What did you see?” </p><p>“I saw Schlatt, Mexican Dream-” </p><p>“Schlatt? You really saw him? What did he do, what did he say?” Dream’s grin grew wider, excitement ever so present. </p><p>“He was sleeping but-” </p><p>“Did you see anyone else?” Dream now looked Tommy dead in the eyes, waiting. They both knew who else was there but Dream wanted him to say it. He knew that Wilbur was there. He knew the torture he put Tommy through, but he wanted the reassurance.</p><p>“Wilbur was there. You know how Wilbur was when he was alive, right?” Tommy questioned, panic now rising in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah, Wilbur was awesome.” Dream laughed casually as if someone had just told him an offhand joke. Tommy stood there, bewildered. His knees buckled and he slowly sunk to the floor. Wilbur couldn’t come back. Wilbur shouldn’t come back. Not after all of that.</p><p>Tommy was now recounting all the horrific things the former president of L'manburg said to him in passing during their many games of solitaire and other card games that Wilbur thought that Tommy would enjoy. He told him these things like he was telling someone what he made for dinner or how his day was. He thought about how Wilbur sought to make his and other people’s lives on the server living hell if he were to be revived. His fantasies of bloodshed among other things that he said were said so...calmly. There was no anger, no insanity, no sorrow, just monotone and almost cheerful if you could describe it as that. Tommy didn’t believe it at first and was beginning to think he was imagining it all, that it was just some awful nightmare. </p><p>“Wilbur,” he remembers saying one day while Wilbur was shuffling their playing cards. “all this stuff you’re saying...you don’t actually mean it, right?” He then remembers Wilbur pausing for a moment and looking up at him. That carefree smile was back on his face yet again. </p><p>“Oh no, I mean it, Tommy. A hundred percent.” </p><p>“But why, don’t you think people have suffered enough?” Wilbur chuckled at Tommy, now dealing the cards. </p><p>“Think of it this way, Tommy. In life, you are dealt a hand of cards. Whether those cards will be useless or not is important. Let’s just say I wasn’t happy with the cards I got," Wilbur's eyes shined brightly for a moment like a shooting star. It was the most emotion Tommy had seen from him since the time he had arrived here. There was hope in them. "But, revival and my plans can change that. Now, let’s play poker. I haven’t taught you that one yet.”  </p><p>Tommy still shudders at the thought of what Wilbur can and will do granted he’s alive again. </p><p>“Dream, promise me, promise me you will not bring Wilbur back. You have to burn the book, you have to! Wilbur cannot, under any circumstance, be brought back.” Dream frowned before returning to his smug smile. </p><p>“I can promise that I will use the revival book in any way I please. Besides, it’s not like I have the book. I just remembered the information contained inside.” </p><p>“Dream, fuck, you don’t understand what could happen if Wilbur is brought back. It will be hell on earth, it will be worse than whatever that place was.” There was a moment of silence between the pair. </p><p>“I’m a god.” Dream muttered giddily. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I’m a fucking god,” Dream repeated, his hands shaking again with power. “I can kill whoever I please and bring them back easily. Everyone can and will be my god damn puppet.” </p><p>“You’re fucked in the head, Dream. And I mean that in the worse fucking way possible. Listen to me, do not bring back Wilbur.” Tommy gripped onto Dream’s shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him. Dream just shrugged his hands off and started pacing across the room. </p><p>“I can do whatever I want, I could kill you again and just revive you as if nothing happened. I only did it, after all, to prove my point that I’m not a liar.” </p><p>“Prove a fucking point? Are you that psychotic?!” Tommy shouted, his voice echoing against the walls causing him to cover his ears. This still felt too real. Dream ignored him, humming slightly. </p><p>“I could kill you again and then bring you back so you can tell me what it was like in detail. I could use you as my little lab rat, have you go back and forth between life and death. You could help me find immortality. We could be immortal. Together.” </p><p>“No!” Tommy yelled before wincing a bit. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No, I don’t want to go back there. I don't want to feel...Whatever that fucking place was and I don't want to see Wilbur again. If you think I'm going to willingly be your little test subject, then you're downright demonic.” Dream looked at Tommy, his face softening a bit then growing cold and cruel. Just like Wilbur’s. </p><p>“Hm. Why don’t you go tell Wilbur the plan about how I want to bring him back. I’ll see you in a minute.” Before Tommy could react he felt a fist collide with his face. Everything went black again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I just finished the stream and decided to speed write this, so I'm not sure how good this is. this is my first time posting my work and I would really appreciate feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>